The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating gas to inflate the airbag of a vehicle occupant restraint system. It is well known in these systems to employ a gas generating explosive charge which is triggered by a diagnostics unit on the vehicle which measures the severity of a crash. When the crash is sufficiently severe, the charge is ignited.
Airbags are quite effective in protecting vehicle occupants from injury. However, they do have certain inherent drawbacks. When the severity of the crash is high, the rapid inflation is an important safety feature. However, when the crash is of somewhat intermediate severity, less energy is needed to inflate the airbag.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an airbag inflation system which is time metered. By this it is meant that initiation of the bag inflation begins in the conventional manner. However, if the crash diagnostics system senses that the crash is of intermediate severity, airbag inflation is caused to cease prior to full inflation. Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.